


Barefoot And

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Community: spnkink_meme, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-22
Updated: 2012-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-29 22:36:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/324928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "Jared's heavily pregnant for the third time in four years and realized Jensen might have a fetish."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Barefoot And

It didn't hit Jared until late one night when Jensen was sucking his cock while reaching up blindly with his hands to caress his belly. His pregnant belly. Jared usually threw his head back, shutting his eyes as pleasure ran up and down his spine, and forgot anything else but what Jensen did to him.

It certainly explained why Jared had ended up pregnant for the third time in four years. Once Jensen touched him, Jared lost any common sense and bam! He was pregnant. For the long time he just assumed each pregnancy was accidental, that Jensen always got lost in the moment like he did.

Now he knew the truth. Well, part of the truth. None of his pregnancies had been accidental. Jensen was purposely getting him pregnant like some kind of breeding machine. All the condoms in the house were expired, several years expired. His birth control pills had been replaced with breath mints (and boy did Jared feel stupid for not realizing _that_ one earlier). Jared also found a calendar hidden behind their dresser that marked the days in the month he was most fertile. Now he needed to know _why_ Jensen was so set on repeatedly getting him pregnant.

Jared found Jensen in the kitchen, whipping up something. Jared couldn't quite tell what it was, but he knew instinctively that it would be mouthwatering delicious. It always was.

"Jensen?"

He turned around with a big smile on his face and a bowl in his hands. "Jared, come here. I want you to try this."

As tempting as that was, he could already smell the scent of cinnamon wafting in the air, Jared declined. "The babies are taking their naps," he said. "Though I bet the smell of food is going to wake them up."

"Aw, so they're just like their daddy," Jensen teased as he placed the bowl down on the counter and went to rub his nose against Jared's stomach. "How's my little boy? You're not giving Jared any trouble, are you?"

Right. Pregnancy. Jared coughed into his fist. "I know you purposely get me pregnant, Jensen. What I want to know is, why? Because I'm not some broodmare you can use to populate the world with perfect Ackles babies."

Jensen threw his head back and laughed before kissing Jared. "Do you realize how gorgeous you look when you're glowing?" he said, his voice getting husky. "I noticed it when you were pregnant with our firstborn. Glowing and heavy with our child, _my_ child. I couldn't keep my hands off of you."

Jared gulped as Jensen proceeded to cup his cock and stroke him. "I just want to keep you pregnant, Jared. Do you have any idea how you look right now? How much I want to ravish you? We're rich enough, you know. I could just keep you barefoot and pregnant for the rest of our lives."

Jared was pretty sure Jensen was joking about the last part, his body wouldn't be able to take the strain, but as Jensen lifted him up on the counter, stripping off his clothes before crouching low to suckle at his nipple, Jared wondered.


End file.
